


We all have a hunger

by MeadowHayle



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Consent Issues, Dark elements, Dubious Consent, F/M, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It's the end of the world, Kinktober, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowHayle/pseuds/MeadowHayle
Summary: He doesn’t want to lock her up, but he can’t risk her hurting herself. There are too many of them outside and it isn’t safe for her. She hasn’t been out there for over a year now. She needs training before he can even consider taking her with him on a hunt.A Reylo Zombie Apocalypse AU





	We all have a hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. 
> 
> I used two prompts for this fic because I figured they fit and I won't be able to write a single story for each prompt.
> 
> Prompts: Sexual Slavery & Consent Issues

He doesn’t want to lock her up, but he can’t risk her hurting herself. There are too many of them outside and it isn’t safe for her. She hasn’t been out there for over a year now. She needs training before he can even consider taking her with him on a hunt.

Her behaviour has gotten better though. He thinks that maybe she doesn’t hate him anymore, but he isn’t sure. For all he knows she could be acting. He can’t blame her if she does. She has every right to do so.

He knows it’s not okay to take her without her consent, but he is needy at times and she is the only living soul around. Her warmth is addictive and he often finds himself buried inside her to the hilt just to feel human again.

He allows himself to take her once a week, except for when she is on her period. He has seen enough blood in his life and has no interest in cleaning her up afterwards.

Today one of the dead ones nearly got through his fence. He needs to build a better one, prepare his property for winter. It would be easier with a second pair of hands, but he knows Rey isn't ready yet.

Ben sighs as he prepares dinner for her. It’s not much. Just some canned ravioli. Rey seems to like them, so he tries to find them more often. He grabs a spoon and carefully opens the first door to the cellar. There are two in total. It used to be his safe room before Rey, but now it’s her prison.

She is sitting at the desk when he arrives and doesn’t look at him, but the chain around her foot clatters slightly. He places the food on the small couch table and looks at her.

“I’ve thought about your request to go outside,” he starts and suddenly her head perks up. Her face is beautiful but emotionless. Ben knows that’s his fault. He killed all the joy she once had.

“I will grant it to you, but you will only be allowed in the garden.” His jaw is working. “And you have to be quiet. They are attracted by sound.”

She presses her lips together and he can see that she doesn’t believe him. For some reason she denies that the dead ones exist. Maybe she is ignorant or her past has made her insane, he doesn’t know. Either way she is a risk, always fighting him, never giving up. He admires that about her, but it’s also tiring.

“After you finish your meal we will go upstairs. But I will bind your hands together.”

Nodding Rey stands up and takes the can. She digs in and eats as though it’s her last meal.

He waits until she is ready, then binds her hands behind her back and holds her there. She wants to run, he knows it, but he is stronger and faster than her and he will never let her leave.

They make their way upstairs and Rey turns her head to all sides, taking in the house. When he captured her, she had been unconscious. She doesn’t know what his property looks like, but she doesn’t say anything, only sighs when he leads her outside and she breaths in the first fresh air in a year.

Ben lets go of her, watching her in case she actually tries to run, but she doesn’t.

“Are you ready to see them?” he asks and Rey hesitates, but eventually nods.

He leads her around the house, to a part of the fence where she can see the field best and removes a part of the tarp covering it. There aren’t many today, just two of them, waddling around. One of them is close enough to be visible and he looks disgusting. Ben knows he has to kill him later. Carefully he turns around to make space for Rey, but she isn’t there. Cursing he runs after her and spots her at his gate. It’s secure and since her hands are tied she can’t open it on her own, but she also doesn’t attempt to, because there are dead ones right in front of it and she is backing away from the danger.

Ben catches her in no time, gripping her forcefully with both hands. He is angry and disappointed with her.

“Why can’t you listen for once?”

At first nothing happens, she simply stares and Ben thinks that Rey knew all along, that she was playing a game, just so he would let her outside, but then she starts crying. He doesn’t wait for her to say something. Instead he throws her over his shoulder and carries her inside again.

“It’s not true, it’s not true.”

She is still crying when he puts her onto her bed in the cellar and unties her arms.

“Zombies don’t exist, they don’t exist,” Rey mumbles more to herself than him.

Somehow he is relieved because she finally believes him.

She hiccups but her crying stops. Slowly she rubs her wrists and looks at him.

“I thought…when you showed me the pictures of their corpses… I thought you…”

“Had killed them?” he finishes for her and she nods. She is talking about her friends. The people she knew before the Apocalypse. They had talked a lot in the beginning but she hadn’t believed him when he had told her she had been the only survivor of a horde and had shown her pictures of the destroyed camp. She couldn’t even remember the camp and Ben had suspected amnesia.

“I wish that were true. Wouldn’t it be nice if I were a psychopath and the world still the way it used to be?”

Rey wipes at her face, but doesn’t answer.

“Are there others?”

“Living humans?”

She nods.

“Not in the close area and I only ever meet people on the run. No one has settled down near us. They are all looking for a better place.”

It’s refreshing to talk to her about it, now that she understands. He should have brought her up there sooner.

“Are you going to run again?” he asks, still annoyed at her attempt.

She shakes her head. He doesn’t believe her anyways, but he hopes that one day she will mean it.

“Why are you keeping me alive?” she asks suddenly and looks at him in confusion.

“You know why. It’s lonely out here.”

She looks at him then, a troubled expression on her pretty face. He knows what she is thinking about. He is thinking about it too. When he had first saved her he had hoped for a companion, but somehow she had turned into his prisoner and sex slave. He knows it’s rape, even though he makes sure she is wet every time and comes, too.

“Where do we go from here?” Her voice is soft.

“You know what you are here for. I wish it were different, but I can’t trust you.” His eyes are trained on her, when she nods.

“I understand. I have to earn your trust.”

He doesn’t say anything, just stands there and finally when he decides to leave her alone she grabs his arm.

“Stay?” Her voice is a bit broken from crying but he relents, sinking down onto the mattress with her. He isn’t sure what she wants, because she has never asked for his company before.

It becomes clear to him, that she needs closeness as much as he does, when she suddenly leans in and kisses him. Her lips are soft and warm and he can’t remember a kiss ever feeling this good. Content he kisses her back, cradling her face in his hands.

This is their first kiss. He has never attempted to press his lips to hers before and he is glad. This feels good, much more so because she initiated it.

After a moment Rey pulls back and looks at him. There is hunger in her gaze and it shocks him.

“You haven’t been here this week, yet,” she says and pulls her shirt over her head. She isn’t wearing a bra and her nipples are hard and pointing at him. Ben swallows, then proceeds to open his button-down shirt. For the first time ever Rey reaches out to touch him and he bites his lower lips, so he won’t moan.

Her reciprocation is earthshattering. If he had known it would make such a difference he would have tried wooing her. Now she is trailing his muscles and examining his scars. There are a few of them, old and new ones, but he has gotten better at fighting.

She shrugs of his shirt and trails kisses along his neck, her hands coming up to sink into his hair. He can’t help himself, he groans with satisfaction.

While his hands are on her waist, drawing circles onto her skin she undresses him slowly, like a lover would and Ben is addicted to her touch. He nibbles at her skin and presses kisses at everything available. When they are finally both naked he spreads her legs carefully and kisses her sex.

This is another first. Oral sex wasn’t really important before, but he wants to give her something. He enjoys the little moans she makes while he is licking and sucking. Her hands are again buried in his hair and he likes the way Rey tickles his scalp. He makes her come in no time and it’s beautiful, unlike the other times he forced her to.

She kisses him again and spreads her legs further, signalling him to take her, but he shakes his head. Without a condom it’s too risky. Thankfully he has one in his jeans.

He puts it on quickly and is about to climb on top of her again when he sees worry crossing her face briefly.

“Come on,” he says and holds his hand out to help her sit up. “Why don’t you decide the pace this time?”

He lies down on the bed and pulls her on top of him. She smiles at him gratefully and he feels his heart stop. He has never seen her smile before and this is just a small smile. Ben can‘t wait to make her laugh for real.

Rey is hesitant at first, but once she has the right position she lowers herself onto his girth. Her laboured breathing and the little frown on her face as she is working herself up and down on his hardness is turning him on so much and he knows he won’t have a lot of restraint.

She takes her time getting used to his size and then quickens her pace with every thrust, moaning slightly. The sight of her tits bouncing makes his mouth water. Groaning he cups both of them, stroking them and marvelling at the soft skin. He needs to spend more time exploring her body, he should have done so ages ago.

Rey moans louder atop of him and sneaks a hand between her legs, but he beats her to it and gently presses down on her clit while she is riding him. This seems to do the trick. Her movements become unsteady and she seems to concentrate to not stop moving completely and then she suddenly spasm around him and her body is shuddering. She leans forward, supporting herself on her hands and Ben smiles.

Watching her come is like magic.

She sighs slightly before looking at him, face flushed red and a small smile on her lips. He takes that as encouragement and grabs her hips, driving into her from below. Four more thrusts and he follows her over the edge, spilling into the condom.

It’s the best sex he has ever had.

It’s been three month since Rey’s attempt to flee and Ben is impressed with her progress. She suggested planting their own vegetables and fruits and explained to him the basics of farming and how the harvest worked. As a reward he started allowing her more things. They eat together now, upstairs in the kitchen. She helps him clean the dishes afterwards and on weekends they cook together.

When he comes to her for sex she is much more enthusiastic. At least to him it feels that way. He enjoys the illusion of having sex with a willing participant, even though she might be acting to make it good for herself.

Sometimes, when he is really careless, he falls asleep afterwards. So far she has not tried to murder him in his sleep, but she might still be searching for a good weapon, so he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.

What really weirds him out is that she likes to cuddle. They read sometimes in the evening, when there’s still light outside and from time to time she comes close and leans against him. It has gotten so far that she is using this move to initiate sex and Ben always feels a strange flutter in his chest when she does.

One evening another month later she sits down next to him and sighs.

“I forgive you,” she says and looks at him hesitantly. Ben frowns. He isn’t sure if she is only talking about the imprisonment or the rape or something else entirely.

“I understand why you acted the way you did and I want to forget the past. I want to be with you,” she continues and he puts his book down.

“You are with me.”

Rey smiles. “You don’t trust me completely, though.”

She stands up again and walks up and down in front of him. The light of the setting sun highlights her hair and he watches her with fascination. He is lucky to have such a beautiful woman in his life.

“I want to sleep in your bed,” she starts. “I want to wake up next to you every morning and not by accident because we fell asleep after having sex. I want you to kiss me as often as possible. I want to go on hunts with you and have your back. I want to help you and make you feel less alone and I want you to love me the way I love you.”

Her last words are not as loud, but Ben heard her nonetheless. Rey is staring at the ground now, a blush on her cheeks and her hands behind her back. For a moment they don’t move, but then he stands up and hugs her, pressing a kiss on the forehead.

It’s calm. He can feel her heartbeat.

“You are right. I don’t trust you completely, but I’m willing to try and fulfil all of your requests.”

She looks up at him then and a smile, a big and real smile shines on her face and he can’t believe that it’s really meant for him.


End file.
